


World of Ruin - Sodomy Sins

by KinkyDevil



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Dark, Emotional, Friendship, Kinky, M/M, Mindfuck, Monsters/Daemons, Multi, Other, Plot With Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyDevil/pseuds/KinkyDevil
Summary: Many kinks and sexual content.It's been 7 years since Noctis was forced into the Crystal.The king is awoken by a sinister part of his soul, a daemonic side that tries to overtake his body.The conflict causes Noct severe damage to his memories.With no choice but to try and piece himself back together, he must resist the dark thoughts trying to possess him.The lost king will learn that he is the world's saviour, but more importantly he will come to understand that he is also it's demise.Meanwhile Ardyn is doing all kinds of devious sh*t and just loves fucking with the boys.





	1. Forced Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content will start at about chapter 4.  
> I'll make the smut worth the wait though, don't worry.  
> I'm a dark motherfucker and like mature cruel themes.  
> There will be some nice parts of course and heart wrecking romance here and there but most of it is going to be cruel. c;  
> It's also my first story I've written. ;o;  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up in confusion and is found by a certain mechanic.

Alone. Peaceful. Lost. 

Countless royal blue petals slowly danced around Noctis's nude fetal form which gently flowed along the forgotten abyss of velvet blue hues and dim twinkles of light. Everything was calm, still and irrelevant. Time was non existent in this plain, the slumbering king only had the soft breaths of his memories accompany his drift as they brushed through the essence of flowers every few moments as a reminder of his existence. 

SNAP.

A sudden intruding sound disturbed the tranquil prison. Another crackle whipped the air and bit through the peaceful silence, then another, and another until sparks of red electrical bursts began to take form and jaggedly moved towards the only living figure in sight; Noctis. The floating sparks remained still for a moment and crackled in the air as if they were examining the life that dangled in front of it - the spits of red abruptly started to move again, only much faster and unpredictable, they zipped randomly through the void and closed in fast towards Noctis. 

The blue petals suddenly stopped dancing and began to latch onto Noctis's exposed body, covering every part of his flesh in attempt to shield him from what threat approached so vigorously. The assaulting lights instantly zapped at each petal again and again and again to break past it's protective barrier but the guard did not falter. Noctis's sleeping blue frame continued to float idly with licks of red electricity sparking from him. The aggressive light grew impatient and started to coil itself around the body like a wire snake before it constricted tight and squeezed, the crimson illumination grew more intense and lit a part of the void up like static flames as it scorched it's presence against the petals which could no longer defend the king and slowly began to wilt into black ash which trailed off into the distance. One final petal peeled off from a sleeping eye like a tear and began to float away in retreat but a crimson whip lashed out and struck the final blow as if to spite the petal's existence. The exposed king was now laced in sparking red lights that took the form of a chain which gradually became heavier by the second until it was suddenly too much to bare. Like an anchor, Noctis was forced down as if he was falling from a great height, a continuous drop wrapped in heavy restraints, his drifting memories started to blur and then all of a sudden he felt an impact as he landed on something and those blurred images instantly shattered into a million pieces of darkness.

He couldn't breath. Heaviness surrounded his unconsciousness. Electrical red lights skittered behind his wincing eyelids which suddenly burst open and Noctis found himself drowning in darkness. His body was free but so very stiff, his survival instincts kicked in hard and he swam up towards the faint light above. Noctis plunged to the surface of the water, his mouth wide as he inhaled the air and coughed out traces of salty water. His eyes slowly focused on the dim moon in the sky that almost seemed red, the king didn't question it, his attention was quickly diverted to everything else; dark figures everywhere, some moved while others seemed like structural silhouettes. Sudden noises made the king whip his head around, it was definitely sounds of daemons. What, daemons? Noctis didn't know what that even was, the word just popped into his head. He shook it off, right now he needed to get out of this pitch black water. 

He swam to the shore, and crawled onto the sludgy sand where he collapsed for a moment to gather his energy. He was wearing a tattered black shirt and tight over knee trousers which seemed too tight for his waist. His shoes were nowhere to be seen. Eventually the confused king sat up to his knees and unbuttoned his trousers for a bit of slack before he got up to his feet, he almost fell back down into the earth but an instinctive foot adjusted to keep him up. It was strange... Noctis felt so unfamiliar with his body. He took another moment to look down at himself, his hands, flexing his fingers slowly and trying to piece together his mind.

....but he couldn't remember a thing.

He didn't know he was a royal descendant nor the importance of his existence, he only knew his name; Noctis. "urgh!!" a sudden sharp pain hammered inside his head, the confused king cradled his head into the palms of his hands as he groaned in pain trying to remain standing. The heavy pulses eventually ceased and the pain vanished. Heavy breaths fell from his lips as he swiped his hands down through his untamed hair and then over his face and across his stubbled jaw. It was then he noticed he had a ring on his finger. Noct examined it carefully, it meant nothing to him, just an accessory and yet something deeper inside of him was urging its importance which only added to his frustration. He needed answers and he needed to move. 

Again as if his body was doing the thinking for him, the king began to walk along the beach and towards a road, he tried his best to take in his surroundings in hope he could remember something, anything. But it was just a blank slate with the name Noctis slapped on it. "Damn it..." he cursed and a cold wind blew over him and reminded him of how cold he really was. Soaked to the bone in the dead of night, his teeth chattered and he began to move more urgently. He needed to find someone, anyone. 

A figure in the distance moved, it looked like a person. "h-hey!" he failed to shout as his voice cracked from not being used for a while and sore from gagging out water. He coughed his throat clear and called out once more, much clearer this time "Hey you!" he definitely caught their attention because the shadow turned at him and started to walk closer. It was hard to see their face or much of anything without a light, one thing was for sure was he was pretty tall in comparison to noct and seemed to be wearing a very broad hat and some sort of kimono but what was most noticeable was the long length of a blade that leaned on his shoulder, clearly a katana of sorts. "Er, could you..." he was trying to find his words as for some reason asking for help seemed difficult for him. "Could you help me out? I'm a bit lost.." his voice wondered off slightly as he wondered just what help he really needed but out of nowhere the man in front of him swung his weapon directly at Noctis who fell back onto his ass with a yelp "Guh! Wha-!? What are you doing!?" he questioned with surprise and slight authority. "Hey-!" his voice was cut off by another attack and Noctis spun along the road instinctively to dodge. He had no time to question how he knew how to dodge or why this man was attacking him, he could see this guy was fast and aggressive. He needed all his attention on that blade. "Answer me!" he was angry this time as the man simply walked over to him ready for another swing. Noctis jumped to his feet with hands clenched, he had no weapon to defend himself with. What's this guy's problem!? He slowly backed away until the back of his legs hit the road railings "shit!" he shouldn't of turned his head around in surprise because the second he looked back the tip of the assailants sword was inches from his face and plunged directly between his eyes- fuck! This was it. 

Blue light abruptly shimmered in front of his eyes and the next thing he knew he dropped inelegantly onto the road and looked up with his heart racing frantically against his chest as sweat mixed with remnants of the ocean on his skin. The lucian fearfully looked at the blue mirage of his own body taking the impact of the sword. What the hell!? He was even more shocked by the assailant as the temporary light revealed it's true appearance of a deformed face and dead skin. This thing wasn't human. Before he had time to process everything another unsettling sound pierced the air like rusted machinery scraping together. Noctis turned his head in horror as he saw a giant emerge from the ground right behind him, it was 5 times bigger than the other guy and had a massive weapon that was in a league of terror on it's own. "....!!" the lost king was stunned as he robotically got up to his feet with wide eyes, he instantly backed away from the giant.

Big mistake.

He momentarily forgot about the enemy behind who didn't wait at all "s-shit!" he was swiftly sliced with that persistent sword that cut through his defensive arms protecting his face "Aaargh--!!!" he cried out and quickly snapped to attention- just run! RUN! RUN!! That was all his mind screamed over and over. His legs began to dash away from the two monsters and down the road that seemed to be sucked into the nightly shadows. Who knows what the fuck else was out there waiting to attack, Noctis didn't have a merciful moment to think about it, he just had to get somewhere safe. He could hear the enemies in pursuit behind him, he didn't look back. Noctis followed the road desperately trying to comprehend what was going on and hoping he'd find aid as he clung to his bleeding arms, praying his stamina would outlast those.. those... "daemons...?" the world just rolled off his tongue as he panted heavily, a tear pinched his eyes but his stubbornness held it back. Why was this happening to him!? Somone... please... Is anyone out there!?

The feeling of hopelessness became more overwhelming with every step. This gloomy world filled with tainted air beneath it's mystified sky was extremely unsettling to the senses. The panting king scanned around with clouded eyes, it felt like light didn't exist, not even a single flicker of a flame or warmth. It was just him and the dark dripping beasts chasing behind him. Noctis tried to extricate his mind from this reality but those blood curdling noises, screeches and heavy footsteps in the dark continued to jab at his growing fear of the danger closing in. The king's legs grew tired, his body felt like led from the sprinting, he was so mentally and physically exhausted that if his foot misplaced one step then it would be his final act for sure. To his luck, his body was more capable than his psych as he continued to keep his royal ass alive. 

A sudden bright light came into his vision from around a corner and beamed into his face, it shone over his frame which cast a giant shadow over the beasts behind. Noctis scrunched his eyes unable to adjust to the brightness. The dramatic entry of light felt like heavens gates had opened up with a godly shine that burned through the darkness and made the creatures behind him scream out. Noctis lost his footing from his hindered sight and tumbled down onto his knees. "Guh!" he barely landed on his hands to stop his face slapping the concrete. A screech of car wheels overtook the monstrous cries with a fierce rev of an engine and a pitched honk of a car horn followed by a woman's voice. It was a human tongue who shouted out at him and that sent goosebumps of sudden energy up the king's legs. 

He wasn't alone!

The blonde, curly haired woman pushed open the car door of the passenger seat, her mustard leather jacket struggled to keep her perky breasts inside as she frantically called out to the person in distress. "Get'in! Hurry!" her southern accent thickened in her panicked concern. 

Noctis grabbed his knee and forced himself up to his feet once again, and in a final burst of adrenaline he let out a frustrated voice and bolted forward to run to his saviour. He reached out his bloodied arm, just desperately wanting to touch the vehicle. More distorted sounds of rusted metal began to form around them from all the commotion as giants spouted from the earth. The ground shook beneath the multiple heavy stomps and blind sword attacks as more fiends wanted to harm him and his angelic savior. Noct just focused on the car and stretched out his shaking fingers... just... a little... futher!

He dived into the car seat at full speed, inelegantly crashing into the driver from his momentum. His breaths ragged and heavy as he tried to regain some composure and relished in the woman's warmth on his face with his head between her breasts from his panicked dive. His body scrunched awkwardly on the passenger seat and curled into the car. 

"Hold on!" the woman didn't think about where the stranger's face was on her body. She was too focused on the daemons getting closer. One of the many iron giant's around slowly lifted it's arm and swung its sword heavily down directly above her car. "I don't think so!" she expertly stomped her car into action and spun the wheel to avoid it, headlights beamed around and scared away other daemons that dared to tread close to her metallic baby. "Here we go!" she let out a daring breath as she focused her olive green eyes on the narrow space between the horde of giants. The mechanic purred her car's gears a couple of times, clenched her leather gloved fingers around the steering wheel and then burst the baby into action. She sped straight through the cluster of enemies, burning their flesh with her custom headlights and dodged incoming attacks, she hollered in triumph with a confident grin feeling giddy from the ride and joyous that she rescued a life in these troublesome times. When her heart stopped racing she eased the mood with a quick introduction "The name's Cindy by the way! Nice to meet ya." she smiled and adjusted her cap as she drove. 

The car jerks had made Noctis fall down onto her lap, so now he was just facing her knees. He tried to build up the energy to move but he was barely managing to hold onto his consciousness and so his weak position only grew more embarrassing with each bump of the car ride. His ragged ashen black hair hung over his face as he let the lull of the car engine take his mind away. A low voice parted his lips "Thanks..." he was barely audible but his gratitude was sincere. The frozen king just focused his blurred vision on the woman's hands steering the wheel and felt nostalgic that he was being driven around by him like always.

.....him? 

Noct's blue eyes flicked to the right as he turned his head to look up at the driver, he expected it to be a guy for some reason but those mounds jiggling above proved him wrong. Oh that's right, it was a woman who just saved him. Of course... Cindy, ...right? "Nn-ngh!" a twinge of pain stabbed behind his eyelids and slapped inside his head as if to tell him off for remembering something, he already forgot what he even tried to remember. 

"Hey, are you okay? Don't worry we'll get you somewhere safe in a jiffy, you can count on me!" she reassured and glanced down at him. Cindy caught a quick look into his eyes and saw those blue royal hues shimmering through his raven hair. For a split second she thought she recognized his face... "huh..." it looked so familiar! The man's watery gaze suddenly lit up with fires from hell and glared up at Cindy who jumped in response and lost control of the wheels. "W-Woah!!" she barely saved the car from hitting into a tree and set it straight on the road again. "...phew! That was a close one." a cold sweat slipped down the back of her neck, but it wasn't from the near car crash... Cindy flicked a look to the side for a quick check that he was okay, the man had been flung off her lap and onto the passenger seat from the spin. She was more prepared this time and expected to see those crimson pupils but what she saw was a tired innocent blue gaze staring at her in genuine concern.

Noctis held his head in his hand and stared at Cindy "What happened? You...okay?" he watched the girl frown in slight confusion but the perky woman quickly laughed to herself and disregarded what she thought she saw. 

"Oh-Yeah! Sorry about that! Girl shouldn't take 'er eyes off the road." she sounded guilty and smiled apologetically as she drove. 

Don't worry about it. He wanted to say that, but words didn't form. Somehow he felt it was his fault. A duller pain made him wince and it was only now that he remembered the injuries on his arms, the gash was pretty deep and he had gotten a fair bit of blood in her car, and on her.

Cindy caught a glimpse of the blood "Oh gosh, you're hurt!" She pulled a hand off the wheel and reached into the chest of her jacket and pulled out a small glass vile. "It ain't much but it will stop the bleedin' and pain at least" she handed him a small potion and then focused back on the road. 

Noctis held the slightly cracked potion vial in his hand and blinked blankly, unsure what to do with it. "Er..." There was no lid or cap to remove to drink the contents inside. 

Cindy laughed "What's the matter? You act like ain't never seen a potion before!" she joked and gave him a few glances. "Yah jus' smash it in your hands, silly" she instructed like it was childsplay. 

"Huh?" he looked at her like she was insane, then back down at the vial. Wouldn't the glass cut into his skin...? Was she just messing around? Surely that was a joke right? Noctis fingered the cone shaped glass gently, examining the bright green color illuminating inside.The king felt Cindy's eyes on him and he coughed away his hesitation to show off a little confidence and independence. Without further thoughts about it, he held his breath and winced his eyes as he slapped his palms together over the vial which shattered with a sound like wind cradling chimes. He was surprised he barely felt it shatter, the glass twinkled in the air inside a puff of green fluorescent mist, becoming antidote with it's mixture that automatically wisped around to find the wounds. Like a numbing cold breath on his skin, the medicine worked it's magic instantly and sealed the wound. Noctis was a bit stunned, how the liquid suddenly became an enchanted healing spell of sparking mist and fixed him up so quickly. "..woah.." he uttered under his breath. 

Cindy must of heard him because she laughed a bit "Yeah, them potions can be pretty magical ay?" she mused. 

The drive still had a good hour to go. Cindy told her passenger that they were headed to Hammerhead which was an hour away from where she picked him up. The two had nothing to do now but get acquainted and swap stories, everyone always had a story in this world of ruin. Cindy had grabbed a blanket from the back of the car and gave it to the shivering guy who was still trying to dry off, the silent man was sat cocooned in his new found warmth and quiet for a good 5 minutes. Cindy left him to his own thoughts while she focused on the drive, but soon enough she was too curious to keep quiet any longer. "Hey, I never caught that name o' yours." she craned her neck a little to try and see his face and saw the blanket twitch in response to her question. 

Noctis opened his eyes and mumbled an answer into the burgundy blanket. 

"Ay? Sorry I didn't quite catch that." she momentarily got distracted by a nearby daemon and sneaked the car past it before giving the man her full attention again. 

The king slowly dropped the blanket from his head to sit around his shoulders and hesitantly turned to face Cindy. His throat was dry, he didn't understand why it was so hard to answer. He felt like his name held a heavy weight and to say it would put that burden onto whoever hears it. Still, he toughened up. He wanted to tell her, she deserved to know it for all she's just done for him. Noctis licked his lips and exhaled a slow breath then his blue eyes looked at her sternly and he spoke with no hesitation. 

"My name is Noctis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //


	2. Flower of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes on a suicidal run to retrieve a treasure and Gladdy Daddy- I mean Gladio is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me all day to write this. ;o;  
> Enjoy the tease.

Prompto gagged against a mouthful of mud as he struggled to keep his face up out of the sludgy terrain. No matter how much he tensed his body to resist, it was a futile effort against every thrust from behind which easily pushed him back into submission and made his face plant the earth over and over again. "Gu-aah!" his voice broke out from the pain but still he refused to fight back in fear of ruining the treasure in his hands. The blonde's arms locked tightly in front of his chest where a very precious and hard earned blue flower sat protected in his caged fingers. "Aaa--argh! Stop! Please!" he begged with muddy and tear filled eyes. 

To his luck, the assailant behind ceased it's attacks, but not in response to Prompto's plea, it was because it was tired. The heavy, large daemon had been relentlessly lashing at the beat up young man with its barbed thick tentacles in great force, each attack felt like a punch with spiked knuckle dusters. "U-ugh-aah..." The battered Prompto shook against the ground, slightly curled into himself and coughed out the foul tasting mud to regain his breaths. Thankfully, those stringy appendages retreated. Damn, if it wasn't for that toxic mist that the creature oozed out from it's paws and confused Prompto's motor skills, he would of easily got away by now. 

The daemon seemed to be recharging itself for a fresh burst of pink poison clouds and Prompto started to panic. In a surge of pure will, he moved his right arm with great concentration. Keeping his left hand locked against his chest with the flower guarded, his shaking hand slowly started to move and crept inside his jacket where his fingers clutched around a uniquely shaped vile. He heard the creature behind him gargle a pitched growl which warned him of its incoming attack. "S-shit! Come on-come on...!" he willed his fingers to please have the strength to squeeze the vial. "You stupid fingers! Come oooon!!" he prayed behind his grit teeth and with all his might he squeezed until he heard the majestic chimes of an antidote breaking inside his clothes. "Aha! Hell Yeah!" Prompto nervously cheered as he instantly felt his body relieved from the tensions of the toxin and his motor skills started to work again ready to do what Prompto so desperately told them do to.

Run!!

Forget fighting. Only an idiot would fight a daemon on his own in this era because before you know it, more will swarm and you'd be a dead man! The thought of it made Prompto's muddy throat even dryer.The nervous blonde jumped up to his feet and barely leaped out of the range of the daemon's poison burst. His frantic blue eyes quickly darted down to check on the flower and a sigh of relief came over him "Hang in there..." he tenderly clutched the rarity and then sprinted away from the danger which bellowed into the night. Angry tentacles lashed at him from behind and then to his dread, the sound of more of it's breed began to follow behind "Oh-oh!" Prompto gulped down the thought of being pinned by those things again and a creepy shiver ran down his spine. "Ughh! Why are those things so damn creepy!" he couldn't get the image of their slimy appendages and giant toothy mouths out of his head. The daemons nowadays had become so much more fierce and mutated since Eos was plunged into darkness. No one stood a chance on their own. "T-This is all your fault!!" he shouted up at the sky as he ran, as if the man who caused it was listening - But let's face it... that aloof asshole probably was. 

Now deep into the Malacchi Hills, Prompto's eyes darted around frantically with only the little torch light on his chest to shine his way. But the light only made him more of a target. He learned, with great distress, not to pay too much mind to the noises around him and only focus on what was closest and in sight. So far his lucky dumb ass as managed to avoid any preemptive attacks and traps. "Should be around here somewhere!" his breaths were heavy as he didn't stop moving. He pulled out a whistle from his pocket and gave it a timid blow as to not cause too much noise. He hoped it would be enough-

A chocobo sang out in response to the whistle and came bouncing towards Prompto out of nowhere.

"BUDDY!!" Prompto had heavy tears of joy in his eyes, he felt so happy to see his favourite fluffy delight who came to save him like so many times before. The pink cheeked blonde burried his face into it's golden feathers and the chocobo giddily squawked in joy. These creatures were just the definition of oblivious happiness. They never changed no matter how bad the world got and Prompto loved them even more than he could express. "Boy, I'm so glad to see you!" he ruffled the feathers on it's head while holding the flower with his other hand. He slide a hand down over it's orange beak and butted his head against it "Can ya get me out of here bud?" he asked nicely and the bird lightly squeaked as if it understood. Prompto quickly jumped onto it's saddled back and snapped out of his chocobo craze when he heard a horde of feral daemon's began to give chase. "Go-Go-Go!!" he grasped the reins and the chocobo kicked into high gear and bolted out of the terrain, it's choco-speed outran any daemons in pursuit. The wind rustled the bird's feathers and Prompto's messed up hair, then out came a lone feather which trailed behind them and momentarily distracted a scary looking daemon. 

It didn't take too long to reach Hammerhead, and the moment he entered the gates a big breath exhaled from his lips and he slumped over his chocobo. The bird tottered over to a worn down chocobo pen to drink some water. Oh god water seemed so good right now. Prompto practically fell off his ride as he landed on his knees, he so badly wanted to dunk his head in the chocobo's deep water bowl but he wouldn't disrespect his dear ball of yellow goodness like that. He'll find his own. 

"Prompto? Is that you?" a posh male voice called out behind the chocobo stand. Ignis shuffled alongside a parked truck, sliding the tips of his fingers along it's polished frame then reached out to touch the low wooden chocobo fence. A splash of water landed over the back of his hand and made the blind man jolt ever so slightly, the Chocobo had craned up it's neck to say hello to Ignis with water dripping from it's beak. Ignis cocked his head to the side as he pricked up his hearing in the direction of Prompto "Where in gods name have you been? Gladio has been looking all over for you." his stern tone put a shade of guilt on Prompto.

Prompto looked up, still on his knees. He hid the flower behind his back as if Iggy could see the guilt on his face. The blonde swallowed a lump of muddy spit down his throat and almost gagged trying to hide his nerves, he could feel Ignis' stern presence glaring down at him like a mother close to ranting at her child. "Er.. I.." he failed to find an excuse that didn't sound as stupid as risking his life to pick a flower. 

A soft breeze swam through Hammerhead and carried Prompto's sweat and blood covered scent up to the blind man's senses. Ignis' attitude instantly change "Heavens. Are you hurt!?" Iggy let go of the fence and blindly walked over to Prompto with his sharpened senses, he was now far more independent than the dreadful day he had lost his sight. The concerned chef knelt elegantly, not even with his disability did this refined man lose his classy demeanor. He already had a hold of a pristine elixir pulled out from his jacket and reached out for Prompto's hand with the other. "Here, take this." 

"Ah, er, I'm okay! Really! Don't worry about me." he went to get up but lashes of pain froze him in place. "Guh!" he bit his lip to shut himself up but Ignis frowned at the obvious denial.

"Nonsense. Come now Prompto, please use this. I know you're wounded and you certainly don't want Gladio to see you like this." Ignis felt Prompto's hand lingering and he didn't hesitate to force the vial into it.

Oh no, the thought of Gladdy catching him in this condition.. and if he found out what idiocy he had been up to, then... A fearful shiver ran over Prompto "...sorry." he apologized to his thoughtful companion, feeling bad for troubling Ignis he closed his fingers over the potion and bit off the lid. He greedily gulped down the contents of the vibrant blue elixir which dripped down his chin and quenched his thirst slightly. He never liked the consuming versions of potions as they always left a strange taste in his mouth, though Prompto liked how they dyed his tongue for a few hours, he thought that was pretty cool. "Aa~h" he embraced the tingling sensation of the elixir which cured all wounds and toxins. Though traces of his venture still remained from the rips and stains on his clothes. "Thanks..." he smiled at Ignis and then looked down at the bloomed royal flower, twirling it slightly. 

Ignis placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, not just to make sure he doesn't flee from the next question but to feel if his friend was truly alright. "Now, tell me what was so important that you felt compelled to run off all by yourself this morning."

He couldn't lie. Not to Iggy... He dropped the empty vial onto the stone floor and coughed out his dry throat "Ah-hem.. I was... just.. " he hung his head and eyed the flower with deep emotional blue hues, his fingers tensed a little on the stem "I had to get this..." he presented the beautiful Sylleblossom flower which he plucked from a dying field, the light on his jacket illuminated it's radiance which made the flower look like it was glowing. It's fragrance emitted in the air which gave Ignis a very good idea on what Prompto was holding. This plant was so rare to see that the only times it was witnessed now was when a person really needed some aid, it was like they appeared as a symbol of hope and guidance from the lost king and fallen Oracle. Prompto found this one on their last mission but never had to chance to get it, so he went back for it hoping he would've returned before anyone noticed he was gone. What wishful thinking that was, the foolish trek was prolonged by various daemons so it had Prompto gone for a good 10 hours. He fidgeted as he quickly reminded himself Iggy couldn't see what he was holding and added words "I-It's a..." 

"Sylleblossom." Ignis finished Prompto's sentence with a solemn tone. He knew the story before it was even said. He inhaled slowly at the loving scent of the flower and adjusted his shades. The hand on the younger shoulder tensed a bit as he heavily sympathised with his dear friend's feelings. 

Prompto chewed on his lower lip as memories of Noctis came overflowing into his mind, he replayed all the laughter and adventures over and over. Prompto barely stopped himself from crying as he spoke, his voice cracked with each emotional breath "..yeah... It's just.. If I have this, then it's like... it's like he's right here... with us... like the good old times, ya know?" he gently held the flower between his shaking palms and pulled it up to his forehead like he was praying and tears started to stream from his eyes as he sobbed out "I miss him...!" 

Ignis' protective nature kicked in and he gently pulled the sobbing Prompto into a sensitive hug. "Hush now. It's alright, I understand." he cradled the back of the blonde's filthy head and pat his back lightly. "He will return to us. ...he will." Ignis repeated to reassure himself as well and momentarily drifted into his own memories of light, he thought about the time the four of them sat around camp and bantered about the prince getting married. ...it was so peaceful back then. 

The words soothed Prompto deeper than Iggy's actions which halted his emotional tears. "...yeah.." he sniffed against Iggy's chest. "You're right..."

"We must be patient and keep on fighting until that time comes." his sharp words knocked the sobs silent as Prompto knew this all too well. "But please, Prompto.." Ignis clutched him tighter, his voice thick with worry and seriousness "I beg you not to run off like that again, we were worried sick... I couldn't bare it if, god forbid, something ever happened to you." 

Ignis' words weighed down Prompto's guilt and he lowered the flower onto his lap, feeling like useless hindrance "I'm sorry Ignis...seriously... I wasn't thinking..." 

"So long as you understand." The blind man exhaled a firm breath and then pulled away from Prompto. "Alright now, that's enough." His strict motherly tone returned "We have work to do." he reminded and slowly stood up, pulling Prompto up with him. Ignis gave him a sincere smile and ruffled Promp's muddy hair "It seems like you could use a good shower first though." 

Prompto rubbed his eyes dry and smiled back "Ah~! you have no idea, I'd kill for a bath right now!" his voice tried it's hardest to perk itself up like he always did and that seemed to put Ignis at ease. 

"Here, why don't I hold onto that for you while you clean yourself up." Ignis stretched out his hand in his offer to mind the flower.

Prompto was a bit hesitant but eventually he nodded and placed it in the hand of his trusted friend "Thanks"

"PROMPTO!" a fierce voice roared out from behind which startled both Prompto and Ignis.

Prompto went white in the face and whipped himself around to see a very angry Gladiolus stomping over towards him. "G-Gladio! Hey!" he greeted in a bag of nerves.

"Don't HEY me. Where the hell have you been!?" his voice dominated over everyone in the vicinity, a few hunters glanced over but keep their distance as they all knew not to cross paths with an upset Gladiolus who looked like he was ready to spontaneously combust. The large broad man marched forward to his idiotic friend who backpedaled until his back pinned against the bumper of a hunter's car. Gladio halted in front of Prompto and waited impatiently for a good answer "Well!?"

"W-w-wait a sec! I-er, I-I... " Prompto stuttered on his loss for words, unsure what to say that wouldn't upset Gladio even more. His ghosted red cheeked face stared up at his angry 'guardian' "I'm sorry!-I'm sorry!-I'm sorry!" words finally formed but he sounded like a broken record. 

Gladiolus suddenly clamped his heavy hand over Prompto's mouth which made the whimpering pup freeze like a block of ice. His thin dagger eyed glare burned down at Prompto and adjusted his hold so that he could dig fingers into the boys jaw. "Stick out your tongue." Gladio ordered in a possessed voice. Prompto was too intimidated to even think about resisting. The pain to the joints of his jaw forced open his mouth and Prompto hesitantly poked out his blue tongue which was still freshly stained by a strong elixir. "I knew it. What trouble did you go and get yourself into this time!?" he squeezed the jaw in his anger and made Prompto whimper out in an inaudible apology. Gladio pincered the blue tongue between his thumb and forefinger and yanked on it which got another distorted sorry from Prompto's mouth.

"Aag-ghhh!! I-ugh sohhy!!" Prompto tried his best to apologize again, looking as pitiful as ever with his stolen tongue. Tears pinched his eyes as he held Gladio's tanned strong arm with light fingers and pleaded with his eyes for him to let go. 

Gladio was far from satisfied but before he could push him any further, a reasoning voice spoke near his ear. 

Ignis stepped forward "Gladio, might I have a moment?" he could feel the man's glare and knew him well enough that he had to add more to pull him away from Prompto. Ignis raised the flower near to his blind eyes and pulled off his glasses to expose his disability. Something which Ignis was not fond of revealing in public. 

"Iggy..." Gladio's voice was slightly calmer but clearly full of rage. Gladio was hesitant to leave Prompto without getting some answers but he felt obliged to listen to Ignis, not only because he was a highly respected friend but because he felt like there was a more compelling aura around that blue flower which called out to him like a king summoning his subjects. Gladiolus finally let go and pointed a finger square between Prompto's eyes "Don't you DARE move a muscle." he warned before stepping over to Ignis who walked him out of Prompto's earshot. 

Prompto leaned against the car and fidgeted around, his freckled face regained it's usual pink flush as he calmed his nerves and flicked his eyes over to the backs of Ignis and Gladio who stood next to the gas pumps. He saw Ignis present the flower to Gladio and he prayed it didn't get destroyed or burned by the man's rage. He couldn't see Gladio's face, he didn't want to, but he could imagine it was as fierce as what he just witnessed. Prompto could tell Ignis was telling him all about what he done because Gladio was starting to argue with him and gesturing his arms, but the calm and collected Ignis calmed him down just as quick as he lit the fire. That man always had a way with words, the silver tongue kept Gladio's moods in check most of the time and this rebellious blonde was so thankful for that. He saw Gladio begin to turn around and he quickly whipped his head forward so that he wasn't seen looking. The nerves began to build up again, hearing Gladio approach tensed his body which prepared for some form of punishment. 

Gladio stood in front of Prompto, rubbing his temples to massage the veins back into his head. "You..." his voice was much calmer than a few moments ago. "You idiot." he sighed heavily as he tried to exhale all the rage he just pent up and looked at Prompto who was completely pale again. Though there was a clear trace of anger left in his voice and he looked ready to strike Prompto into the ground. "What made you think you could just run off like that without telling us?" he started his interrogation again while trying to hold back his voice. He didn't wait for a half assed answer "Did you think we wouldn't notice you gone? What was going through your head!? WHY would you think it was alright to risk your life for damn FLOWER!!??" his voice gradually raised the more he spoke as the rage started to bubble over again. 

Prompto took a deep breath and then his voice just spilled out "I just... I felt I.. I needed to get it..!" he boldly replied and then shut his eyes and raised his voice to get out his words "It was something I had to do! I JUST HAD TO! ...you know?" he panted heavily since he just shouted all that in one breath and looked up at Gladio hoping he would understand.

A shiver ran down his spine at Gladio's slight smile. 

"Oh... yeah I know, I get it." his voice was calm, but Prompto was on edge at just how calm it really was. "Because I feel there is something I have do as well." he cracked his knuckles as he spoke in a low tone "...and you ain't gonna like it." 

Prompto quickly realized the impending doom and instinctively tried to run but Gladio grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him face down onto the hood of the vehicle. "Gah!!-N-No! Wait!-Please!" Prompto pleaded as he felt his trousers rip in Gladio's iron grip. Gladio tensed the muscles of his inked arm and with one swift jerk, he torn down Prompto's jeans and underwear to reveal that defiant ass. "N-No! Don't!" Prompto struggled against the heavy arm pinning him against the car with ease and panic was strewn all over his face. 

"You'll learn a lot quicker this way." Gladio's deep voice penetrated into Prompto's reddened ears as he pulled back his arm in preparation to strike, then without warning, he mercilessly whipped his heavy hand across Prompto's ass.

"Gah!-Aaaaaagh!!" Prompto cried out from the punishing spank that pierced the air and a stinging red mark quickly formed over his rear.

"Oh I ain't done yet" Gladdy daddy struck another cruel smack against Prompto, and then again, and again, and again! 

Prompto cried out with every hit and scratched his nails down the car, his face was wet with tears, his hair stuck against his muddy cheeks and his lips quivered in a heavy sob as his body went limp and shivered in the pain of his punishment. 

Gladio's anger had subsided for the most part but he was still irritated. "Next time you think about running off like that, you better remember this." he warned and let go of Prompto who remained shaking on the car. Seeing the look on his face made Gladio feel a little guilty, he flicked his eyes over at the red rawr ass with swelling bruises and closed his eyes... He felt he may have gone a little overboard with the punishment. But Gladio was so worried when Promp went missing, he can't allow him to get another stupid idea and go getting himself killed over such silly things, it was ridiculous. Though he had nothing more to say to Prompto, he got his message across though more physical means. Gladio looked over at Ignis who walked to stand next to Prompto. 

Ignis' voice broke the ice "Let's all go back inside and I'll make us some lunch. It's been a long day." 

Prompto slowly got to his feet and pitifully clung to the front of his pants to hide what was left of his decency while his ass stuck out to swell in the cold air. He nodded at the sound of food, he was starving. 

Gladio didn't pay Prompto any attention, not wanting to sympathise with the punishment he just inflicted. "Yeah." he answered Iggy who lead the way with his blind cane. Gladio lasted about three steps before he couldn't take seeing Prompto stagger over himself in pain anymore. He scooped up the idiot and carried him like a princess. A blush came over Prompto's face from the sudden gesture but he held back his tongue and clung onto Gladdy's leather jacket with grateful hands, he buried his face into the thick muscular chest in a silent apology and that he truly understood he was a complete idiot for doing what he did. Gladio smiled down at Prompto when he caught his gaze, his eyes forgiving "Come on, let's eat." If Prompto had a tail, it would be wagging at that moment.

The three entered a trailer they have called home for a few years now and reconciled with each other in a game of King's Knight. 

A couple of hours had passed, with full stomachs the boys relaxed. Prompto was knelt on a sofa half naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist from his shower. His face had been smushed against the trailer window for a good 10 minutes now, his eyes scanned continuously outside. "Hey... guys" he pulled his cold cheek off the glass and looked back at them "Shouldn't Cindy of been back by now?" he questioned the guys in concern.


End file.
